RGMGM-79 GM/GM
The RGMGM-79 GM/GM is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack. It is piloted by Gunpla Mafia member E. Technology & Combat Characteristics Uniquely customized by the Gunpla Mafia, the GM/GM served as the organization's main Gunpla.High Grade 1/144 GM/GM "GM" at the front of the name is the abbreviation for Gunpla Mafia, who has started renewed activities at the same time as Yajima Trading has revived the Gunpla Battles. Based on the mass produced GM from Mobile Suit Gundam, it features maximized movability and improved mobility, yet maintains the high applicability to mass production.Official Site profile Characterized by no particular features, the Builders belonging to the Gunpla Mafia customized it as they liked for their own use. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun :Used by the GM in the original anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam. Though not as destructive, it is capable of firing multiple consecutive bursts. Popular among fighters who want to stick to the anime series. ;*Beam Saber :When the hilt set on the backpack is pulled out, a blade made of beam is formed. It is the main weapon for melee combat. ;*Shield :Used for protection, some fighters do not equip the shield as its weight impairs mobility. Equipment ;*Head Parts :The GM/GM has three types of heads as standard parts, and builders can select what they like. The most common is the GM Head which is simple and trouble free. The GM Custom Head has improved sensor and communication system suitable for a leader machine. The D.O.M.E. Head is based on the G-Bit stationed on the Moon in After War Gundam X, and is popular as a non-Universal Century option. History The RGMGM-79 GM/GM was one of the many GM-type Gunplas used by Gunpla Mafia member 'E' in his battle against Nils Nielsen and his 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam. It appeared at the end of the battle, and managed to catch Nils off guard, landing a shot on the Ninpulse Gundam's back. As E's GM/GM was about to deliver the finishing blow with its beam saber, it was pierced in the head by China Kousaka's KUMA-03 Beargguy III and then tossed aside before it exploded. Gallery Gm gm.png Screenshots GBF-GMC-GMGM.jpg GBF-GMC-GMGM-Final-Blow.jpg GBF-GMC-GMGM-Destroyed.jpg Gunpla File:HGBF GMGM.jpg|HGBF 1/144 RGMGM-79 GM/GM (2017): box art Notes & Trivia *Despite its name, the "GM Custom Head" more closely resembles the head of the RGM-79G GM Command. *In the High Grade model kit manual, the English text described the Beam Spray Gun as being semi-automatic, but this description is not present in the Japanese text. *The real life High Grade kit is incredibly popular. This maybe due to it having a high level of customization which includes three different heads and up to ten ports to attach weapons, extensions and backpacks, etc. *Despite both the GM Head and GM Custom Head sporting what appears to be Vulcan Guns on its head, it is never used in GM's Counterattack and is never mentioned in the High Grade model kit manual. References External links